


Mine

by Herbeloved82



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herbeloved82/pseuds/Herbeloved82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's reaction to William's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyy-beep](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=skyy-beep).



> Thanks to Quorum Kat for helping me. She's an Amazing Beta

Since the moment David had announced their engagement – of course no one asked if they agreed. No one even cared, that was clear – William couldn't find a moment of peace.

 

Don't get him wrong, he loved Claire. He had loved her since they were children. Claire Riesen had been his best friend, the only friend William ever had who didn't betray him or use him to gain power in his father's eyes. They had been almost inseparable when children. Both alone, both without their mothers, they had found comfort in each other while their fathers were building Vega.

 

Then time had passed, Claire had been raised to become the new Lady of the City in the future, and he began his life as new leader of the Church of the Savior. Their paths took them apart and the gap between them was never filled. 

 

Now, after so many years, their paths were joined once again, but too many things had changed. William himself had changed and was holding many dangerous secrets. Being the leader of the Black Acolytes wasn't even the biggest one.

 

The sad thing was that he had believed in the Savior. He still believed in the child who was rescued by Michael to save the whole humanity, or what was left of it. William just believed in Gabriel more.

 

Now, after meeting Alex, after watching him interact with both Claire and Michael, he could tell he was in love. Yes, William had learned to read people since he was a child, and could tell that Alex was in love, but not with the person he believed.

 

Maybe the strong-willed soldier really was what mankind needed to survive. Maybe Alex was going to defeat Gabriel and his army, but not now, and not in the near future. Alex was going to fight for what he believed was right, because his heart was strong, and colossal.

 

Gabriel in the other hand was fighting for something real. He hated humanity because for too long he had watched men kill each other for power and glory. Gabriel had seen the worst in them, and had decided to destroy them to bring back peace and harmony in a world dominated by chaos.

 

Humanity had disappointed Gabriel with its weakness and pettiness, and the Archangel was right. They wasted the gift God gave them, spoiled the world that his Father provided them with. A place that should have been cherished and filled with love and beauty. It was time for them to pay for their sins.

 

He sighed loudly, alone in his study. His immaculate hair was ruffled, his clothes crumpled. He looked the shadow of his usually flawless self and he didn't even care. His throat burned as he drained the last drop of the frankly excessive amount of alcohol his glass once held. It was time to begin a new day, once again without any sleep or food in his stomach; only bile and regrets. Still, he had duties and people to feed and care for. 

 

William's life would have been easier if only people would look beyond his mask, if only they knew of his constant struggle between who he was supposed to be and who he really was. Gabriel had been the only one who ever cared enough to really look, and for that the archangel had won his loyalty. His life was confusion and chaos, but the only thing William knew was that he couldn’t marry Claire. 

 

*** 

Everything changed for Claire the night of the jubilee. Her father’s betrayal still burned. The betrothal with her childhood friend, unexpected and wrong - they didn’t even know each other anymore - had been only the first thing to go awry in her life. 

 

She almost got away with her true love; only to witness, a few minutes later - when Michael dropped on his knees in front of Alex - that the gaze in their now chained eyes that spoke volumes about their true feelings. 

 

But she had been raised to be the Lady of the City, the leader her people needed and the one person they were going to look up to for guidance. She wasn't naive enough to think that Gabriel's army wasn’t still out there, growing in number and belief that exterminating the human race was the only way to bring God back.

 

Vega was going to be their target, and Claire needed to make sure the City was strong enough to survive. That was why she accepted binding the two most powerful houses together. She needed to do what was best for the people in Vega, and the marriage was the only way she could see.

 

She wasn't going to fight her father, even if her heart was bleeding. Every time she closed her eyes she could only see Alex. She loved him: he was her hero, and her prince, and everything romantic a girl could know about love. But now his duty was to the whole humanity and she wasn't selfish enough to keep him for herself. She wasn't strong enough to fight against the needs and hope of a whole race to keep Alex by her side.

 

“I will marry him, but I won't love him. I can't.”

 

She didn't give her father the time to ask questions, or to even greet her that morning. She was as cold and beautiful as a diamond kissed by the sun. Strong, and so fragile in the same time, but a woman now, not the little girl he had raised to be a princess.

 

Claire knew her father never really paid attention to her growing up. She knew she was always going to be his little girl, and still he had asked for her the unthinkable. He had loved Claire's mother dearly, and losing her almost destroyed one of the strongest man she had ever met.

 

“Love is not always an option. Not in this world, not in this moment. Vega needs a secure leader, and together with the leader of the Cult, you can offer the protection and safety than these people deserve.”

 

Claire knew that her father was right. He had lived through so many losses, had taken too many hard decisions. He was forced to forget his humanity too many times so that someone else, someone more, could survive, and now he was tired and had lost his will to fight. She was his heir, was supposed to carry his burden, and she was going to do that, fighting for the people in Vega. 

 

“Love should always be an option. Love is what makes us human. If we lose it, what will make us different from Gabriel and his angels?”

 

“Love is for the people who can still dream and hope. You'll have the duty to make sure our people can do that. Gabriel took almost everything from them, and you'll have to make sure they will keep at least hope. Hope that things will be better, hope that we'll survive his wrath like we did once already. That's what a leader needs to do. It's hard and it's unfair, but it’s your destiny as my daughter.”

 

The color drained from her beautiful face, and with it, her will to fight against her father's decision. Her mouth was now set in a straight line and all she could do was moving her head in an elegant nod. If she had had reasons to hate Gabriel before, now she could claim it was purely personal.

 

*** 

 

Gabriel was sprawled on his throne like a big, bored cat. His lithe body, clad in black, was releasing so much power that a lesser Angel would have hidden in a corner shaking. But Furiad was not a lesser Angel. He was one of the most powerful, one of the closest to God, and so he wasn't scared of Gabriel. Whoever would claim the contrary was going to die, painfully, on his swords.

 

“My General?” He said, coming closer to the Archangel. Showing respect was something that Gabriel appreciated, and dealing with a bored Gabriel was more dangerous than trying to pet a pit viper.

 

“What do you want?”

 

For a moment Furiad wished he hadn’t come back from Vega when he did. “I have news for you. News from Vega.”

 

“Of course you have news from Vega. I sent you there, didn't I?”

 

“There will be a marriage, soon.” Furiad decided not to notice the snapping remark. It was easier that way.

 

“And why should I care?”

 

Gabriel was still looking at something that only he could see. Furiad had learned a long time ago that when Gabriel was in that mood only a few things could bring him back. One of them was Michael's name. Lately the mention of Alex was doing the trick too, but there was a name that never failed to focus and anchor his mind; William. The young human had become an obsession for Gabriel, and Furiad was beginning to think that maybe there was more than Gabriel was admitting.

 

“Because this is going to be big.” Furiad never really understood why humans were so obsessed with big marriages. Usually theirs didn't even last. It wasn't anywhere near to what happened when an Angel finally found his or her mate. That was truly eternal and deserved a large celebration. Humanity was still a mystery for Furiad, but he wasn't really interested in understanding them.

 

“It means that we will have a chance to infiltrate Vega and reach for the Chosen One. It will be easier to catch him, and to deal with him once and for all.”

 

That finally caught Gabriel's attention. “What could possibly be so important that even my dear brother would leave his precious one unguarded?”

 

“The marriage between Claire Riesen and William Whele.” And that got all Gabriel's attention, but the reaction wasn't the one Furiad was expecting. Furiad hadn't been ready for the blast of Gabriel's power.

 

He absolutely wasn't expecting to be hit by the full force of his general's rage. It was like being hit by the same power that created the world: ancient, rooted in a strength that came from God himself.

 

It was like being at the mercy of something too big to be explained with human words. His back hits the wall and he heard the bones inside his body begin to crack. If he had been a lesser creature, Furiad knew he would have been dead by now.

 

The whole room suffered Gabriel's fury. Nothing was untouched. The many ancient paintings he had loved so much lay in pieces all over the floor: of the timeless parchments that Gabriel had cherished and guarded all his life, because they were gifts from his brother and sisters, nothing was left.

 

His beautiful wings were vibrating with emotions, abominable emotions that Gabriel couldn't hide anymore. They looked ready to strike, and their usually glossy and shiny color was dulled. For a moment Furiad feared for his life. It was unusual for an archangel carry so many emotions bottled up inside.

 

They were creature of light and power, but right now Gabriel was made of darkness, and pain, and hate, and it simply wasn't right.

 

“What did you say?”

 

Furiad didn't want to say it again. He couldn't. The angel knew he wouldn’t survive another explosion, Gabriel was on edge right now. He was too shaken to think straight, and to destroy the whole mountain in that state wasn't even going to be an issue for him. 

 

“Your... your Preacher is getting married, My lord.” He hoped that answering his question without saying William's name would help to calm Gabriel down, but he was sadly proven wrong when an earthquake caused some of the heavier rocks to fall on top of the troops that were training outside the castle.

 

“My preacher belongs to me. He's not allowed to do anything that I didn't approve.” Gabriel stormed out of the room like he was being hunted down by Lucifer himself, deaf to the screams of his men, blind to their pain. His mind was totally focused on William, and what he just learned.

 

He was in such a rush that his wings were still visible on the physical level.

 

*** 

 

Reaching his room had been a miracle, in Gabriel’s not so humble opinion. He couldn't even remember how he did it. He couldn't remember if someone had tried to stop him – even if he had a feeling something had happened – he simply didn't care.

 

His mind was full of Furiad's words. How dare those little humans, those fragile creatures who destroyed every single gift God ever gave them, think that they could decide the fate of something that belonged to him?

 

William had always been a gentle soul, one of the few he ever met between men, and his faith in Gabriel and his cause was real. The archangel had thought he was going to need fear and torture to bend someone who believed in the child Michael saved, but instead he found someone longing for something new, something different, and Gabriel gave him exactly what he had wanted.

 

Of course it had been hard. There had been pain, and tears, but William didn't break. He only got stronger day after day. He was still a shy little thing, but his will was stronger than iron now. William was a true believer, and Gabriel was the one thing he believed in. He wasn't going to lose what he had found.

 

Not a simple tool, not anymore. Gabriel had stopped seeing William as an object he could use a long time ago. He had become a pupil, someone to teach everything he knew. He had discovered a young man full of empathy behind the mask his father forced on him. He had met the dreamer, who really believed in the possibility of something more, of something better for the human race. William still loved the beauty around him, even if it was harder and harder to find it.

 

Gabriel had seen his eyes shine simply looking at the stars. He had told him stories of a time, close in the past but already almost forgotten, when it had been almost impossible to see the stars, because of too many lights on the earth, and William had been genuinely saddened by another of God's gifts that humanity almost destroyed.

 

The archangel was still unsure why he really did it, but that same night, he told William about the brightest and most beautiful star ever created. He let his love for his older brother flow in his words while speaking about the Morning Star.

 

They sat outside Vega. His men had been all around them, silent, so not to disturb their General and the strange human he seemed to like, and Gabriel had told William the name of the many constellations that were finally visible, after too many years.

 

Every one of them had had a story. Every one of them had William's admiration, but only the story of the Morning Star made William fall in love. Gabriel felt it, felt the pain William was feeling for him, for that brother Gabriel had been forced to destroy. William was suffering for Lucifer with Gabriel, and his feelings weren’t pity but true, unmasked love.

 

It was that night that Gabriel began to look at William in a different way. That night it had been particularly hard to watch William walk back into Vega when his instincts were screaming to him to keep the human close, to never send him back to a City that threatened to destroy him before, to a father who wasn't worth that name.

 

But he didn't understand what was happening to him. Too focused on Michael and his stunt, his need to protect one who wasn't worth his time. Too focused on the army that was growing in numbers because more high Angels were following his cause, finally seeing the truth of his words and the need behind his actions. 

 

So he had tried to forget, but it had always been there. The doubt, the questions about why suddenly William had become so important. Only the mention of a wedding forced Gabriel to look at his own feelings, to recognize them. William never gave him any cause to think that there was more between him and Claire than an old friendship. The wedding had been and idea of the old men leading Vega, but doing that, they decided to take something that was his.

 

No, Gabriel wasn't going to accept it. He was going to destroy that city once and for all, take William as his like he should have been already. He could feel his rage rising once again. The natural storm that kept his castle safe was raging in fury, like the voices of thousands of demons escaped from their prisons joined into one.

 

Vega was going to pay; that was a promise Gabriel was ready to keep. No one messed with his things without being punished.

 

*** 

 

Alex didn't fight too much when Michael took him from the market. He only bitched a bit because he hated to fly, hated to be so far away from the ground while counting on Michael not to drop him.

 

Not that he didn't trust Michael with the Chosen One, he knew how important he was for the Archangel, but he didn't trust him with Alex, the boy and soldier. Alex was pretty sure he as a person didn't matter much to Michael, and that hurt; a lot, even if he wasn't sure why.

 

Michael let him go only when they were safely in his rooms. The world looked so far away from there, like there was nothing that could hurt him in that place. Just breathing the air, heavy with Michael's scent: nature, freedom and stars - Alex had no idea what the scent of a star could be, but he was sure it was what he was feeling now – made him feel safe. 

 

The room itself was beautiful, elegant and warm with golden and red shades. It was clearly Michael's sanctuary, and the knowledge that he was welcome there was filling Alex with a mix of feelings. Maybe he wasn't able to name them all, but he knew they were good. Only people dear to Michael had ever been invited here. 

 

It didn't matter if it was only because he was the Chosen One and Michael felt the need to translate his markings, it was good to be there after a whole day spent running after William Whele. The boy could be fast, and sneaky. He had tried to hate him, tried to hold his grudge against David's son, but he had realized that there wasn’t anything in common between father and son. If the V1 in Vega could hope to live another day, it was because of William and what he was trying to do for them.

 

Alex really couldn't resent the only person he met between higher levels of the City who really seemed to care about what happened to everyone else. So he was grateful for the break, even if it meant meditation and letting his mind go to mush because he couldn't translate the marks no matter how hard he tried.

 

Alex was beginning to wonder if the marks weren't showing him only what they wanted to reveal, at least for now. After all they warned him against the people closest to him, and Alex had thought they were talking about Michael. But after meeting the people who were ruling Vega, he understood that the marks were talking about them.

 

“Are we going to meditate, or something?” Not that he was so eager to spent time in silence, half naked, and under Michael's scrutiny, but anything was better than standing in front of the Archangel without knowing what to do with any part of his body. He was starting to feel nervous, and that was a sensation Alex didn't like much. 

 

“You don't look... distraught?” Michael's expression was open, and confused, and Alex had to wonder if anyone in Vega had ever really understood the Archangel. Even if he didn't feel like it Alex smiled, gently, to the confused immortal creature.

 

“It's okay, you know. You can ask. But when you start a sentence don't suddenly turn it into a question.”

 

The awful amount of tension always present between them was gone in a moment, just because for the first time the two of them were able to talk like grown up humans. Well, beings.

 

“I wasn't aware...”

 

“You do Michael, all the time, When you are unsure about something human, you turn sentences into questions. I thought it was because you were an ass... but now I think that you are simply confused about many things we do, that are natural for us but that you’ve only witnessed.” 

 

“But no, I'm not distraught, or upset. I think I always knew Claire and I weren't meant to be. Our love was like a fairy tale. We both needed something beautiful in the world, but I'm not sure we were really ready to be in love, or that we understood what being in love meant.” 

 

Michael was looking at Alex like it was the first time they’d met. Since when Alex had became so wise? Was it because he realized now how important his role was? Or was simply because he had always known the truth about Claire, and even if he had fought hard to be with her, he knew the time came to let her go?

 

“You look confused again.”

 

“I was just wondering when you grew up so much.”

 

Alex looked almost shocked. There was something in Michael's words, something warm, and that was speaking of fondness. The words you were never alone rang in his head all over again, but this time they didn't bring sorrow or rage, just peace.

 

“Nah. I didn't, not really. You'll see the childish side of me soon, don't worry.”

 

That worried Michael, because with Gabriel out there and a wedding that was going to be a bigger event than the jubilee, Michael knew that another attack was close. And now that Alex's identity had been revealed, the risks for him were even greater. He needed to be sure that Alex's mind was focused, needed to make him see that risking his life now wasn't an option anymore. Sadly he knew all too well that Alex wasn't going to agree.

 

And suddenly, the truth of what just happened hit Alex, and he groaned. How did he even survive the tunnels, if his instincts were really so numb he didn't realize it sooner?

 

“Where you... were you trying to comfort me, Michael?” he asked almost in shock. Alex was pretty sure his mouth was open, but couldn't remember how to close it. It was all so surreal.

 

“I was offering a place of peace.”

 

“No, you were trying to comfort me when you thought I was suffering, or trying to mend my broken heart. And that's probably one of the gentlest things anyone ever did for me.” Alex interrupted whatever Michael was trying to say to justify his actions without even realizing that the most human Michael had ever been.

 

Maybe Alex was never going to get from Michael what he was beginning to realize he wanted, but now it was clear that they could at least be friends.

 

“Will you accept?”

 

“If you add some tea to your offer, yes, I'd love to spend some time here, with you.” Alex answered with a smile that for once also reached his eyes, making them even warmer than usual.

 

*** 

 

As with everything else in Vega, the wedding was quickly taking shape. Not even once had people stopped to wonder if William and Claire were happy about what was happening. They didn’t care . They all took for granted that it was what the two wanted, and they were wrong.

 

Maybe if The General had stopped for a moment, to wonder if what he was doing was right, or if David had looked at his son for more than a few seconds without remembering those members of their family who weren't there, the disaster could have been avoided.

 

Claire and William had met a few times since the announcement. At the market, or during one of William's sermons, always between other people, always watched so that any form of privacy had been kept from them. There were so many things their eyes were transmitting, so many things their souls needed to express, but it wasn't love, or feelings of care. They never found the right moment to speak to each others, so they never admitted they didn't love each others.

 

William always wore a fake smile. He looked happy, he spoke of hope and light to his believers, but his eyes were numb, his words forced out of his mouth and bitter to his ears. Claire was the perfect Princess, busy with the wedding preparations, but she was cold and distant. Still people believed they were happy.

 

But although Claire could at least escape from reality with the help of some good friends, William was alone, and the time spent at home was almost as painful as the time spent smiling and shaking hands.

 

He was born to be a man of faith, to keep alive the hope in people, but all his father could see in him was a failure. His mission was dismissed as some childish game and his feelings never considered.

 

William knew he was only a burden for his father. He wished his siblings had survived as well, or even better, that they lived instead of William. The young man was aware of how much David hated him, and still, he wished he could do something to make the man proud. Just once. He craved his father's affection; he was starving for a single gesture of love. It was crazy, his logical mind knew it, but his soul couldn't stop wishing.

 

Meeting Gabriel had helped. To know the Archangel could understand his pain helped William more than anything else. Now he was forced to betray his Lord, the one he was loyal to. William knew he should rebel, he should scream in David's face that no, he wasn't going to marry Claire, that he wasn't a tool in his hands anymore. He should find the strength to reveal his role as leader of the Black Acolytes. But every time he tried, his tongue was knotted and reduced to silence. For that William hated himself more than he hated himself for killing his siblings and mother. 

 

“You are not nervous, are you, William?” David suddenly asked, appearing behind his son, struggling with his tie. He looked stunning in his perfect dark suit, every ounce the business man. The question would have sounded sincere – something that a father should have asked his son on the day of his wedding – but William knew better. David was mocking him, and William wasn't going to fall into his trap.

 

“Why should I be, dad?” He asked with a fake innocence. It's not like you are forcing me to marry someone I'll never be able to love. Do you know that I'm in love with someone else? With a man? Did you ever wonder, did you ever care enough to wonder? I would love to see your face if I told you the name of the man I love. Actually, he's not even a man. He's an Archangel, the one who wants us all gone. Maybe you are right, maybe I should have died that night, because who is crazy enough to fall in love with Gabriel? Those were his real thoughts, but William knew that David wouldn't care if not for the shame he brought on their name, so he kept them for himself.

 

There were other things he was focusing on. For example, he was worried about David's decision about security.

 

“Are you sue is a good idea to put the Archangel's Corps on duty tonight? Wouldn't it be better to keep them watching for any attack?”

 

The people in Vega were vulnerable and exposed, especially the lower levels, but William knew David didn't care for them. He just wanted his father to know he didn't approve of his choice.

 

“They're needed, William. All Vega will attend your wedding, it's only natural that the stronger soldiers we have will watch over us.”

 

Yes, it was natural when your name was David Whele, and you didn't care for anything but your own wealth and power.

 

“Is the chosen One with them?”

 

William had learned, in the years he was forced to spend with his father, where to hit to hurt. David was still livid about Alex and his role. He laughed internally when all the color drained from David's face. Well, that was going to be good. It was rare that his father let a so strong reaction take charge of his body.

 

“He will be at the wedding as Michael's plus one.” He spitted, and his expression was of someone who was forced to eat something sour. 

 

Well maybe the night wasn't a total waste of time. William was curious, and happy for Alex, and jealous, because it looked like at least one of them got an Archangel after all.

 

“Well I'm sure there is a logical explanation for that. Probably Michael didn't want to leave him unattended with Vega without protection tonight.” 

 

*** 

 

“This is madness. The whole city is exposed and the Corps are assigned to watch the wedding? Really?”

 

Alex was furious and feeling ridiculous. Michael was as beautiful as the sky at night, so out of Alex's league that it wasn't even funny. Plus Michael was nervous, and his wings, strangely unfolded, were vibrating with tension.

 

“There is something wrong Alex. I share your feelings about security, and still something is telling me that there won't be enough people protecting this wedding.”

 

Alex stopped trying to smooth out wrinkles in his clothes that weren't even there and looked at Michael with worry.

 

“You think someone will target the wedding? But why?”

 

“I don't know.”

 

Alex hated when Michael went cryptic with his answers and shut down.

 

“Great, just great. Like this day could go even worse now.”

 

*** 

 

All the Vega that mattered was reunited for the wedding. Silk, diamonds, pearls, and every other possible gem with bright colors were creating a rainbow of wealth and frivolousness.

There was Becca Thorne, with a green dress that would have looked terrible on anyone else brave enough to wear it, but with her skin and hair, she was probably one of the most beautiful woman attending.

 

Claire of course was radiant. She was stunning in her deep red dress, her long hair gently caressing her naked shoulders, but William knew she wasn't happy. She was smiling, and the whole place was shining because of it, but he knew better. She was hating every single moment of the wedding, and William thought bitterly that at least there was something they had in common in that moment.

 

He was wearing a black outfit that was more or less the mirror of his mood. He knew he was good looking in it, but he couldn't wait to take it off and never use it again.

 

The men were all wearing dark clothes, elegant, with white shirts, and still they all disappeared the moment Michael and Alex made their entrance. William only needed a moment to see Becca's expression change from boredom to happiness, and finally to fury when she realized that Michael didn't even see her.

 

The archangel's black eyes were focused on Alex. The Chosen One was wearing his high uniform, with the wings he’d earned shining their silvery glow, showing how proud he was of his role. Both of them elegantly bowed their heads to the husband and bride to be, and William wasn't even surprised to see that there wasn't resentment in Alex's eyes. He tried to smile, but the knots in his stomach made him look like he was in severe pain. William was sure of that even without the use of a mirror.

 

*** 

 

“What are your orders?” asked a hooded figure, standing on one of Vega's walls. The soldiers were almost totally gone, and what few remained were now dead. It had been so easy to wreck the city that the other figure there felt the rage built inside.

 

“You'll go on the East side, and bring chaos there. You'll attack everything that move, and destroy as many buildings as you can. And then you'll fly away, because this is not your battle, not tonight.”

 

“And you?”

 

“I have a wedding to crash.”

 

*** 

 

 

 

***

 

William was left alone almost all day. People were there for his father and the General, many even for Michael because just a glimpse of him made people feel safe. Sadly the silence gave him time to think and worry.

 

“You look like a man taken to the gallows more than one happy for his wedding.” Claire found William hiding near one of the column, with a glass of wine in his hand, even if his glass looked untouched.

 

“And you, my beautiful Claire, are as alluring as a star, and still, the sadness in your eyes is clear and heartbreaking.” William really didn't want company but Claire at least was a friend. He didn't try to pull away from his hiding place; everything in his body was screaming to be left alone, but Claire's presence was a balm for his mind. He didn't think he had ever been more confused about what he wanted and needed in life, but could tell that something was going to happen. He had a bad feeling, and his instincts had never betrayed him before.

 

“We really are a beautiful couple, aren't we, William? Both of us don't want to be here, and still Vega is more important than what we wanted.” Claire's words distracted William again, taking him from his thoughts, forcing him to be present when all he really wanted was to close his eyes, and forget the whole day.

 

“Vega is like a poison, Claire. Is a dark cloth wrapped around us all, and the more we try to get free, the more we realize we can't escape. I don't know if Vega is important. Its people should be, but we always forget about them.” He knew his old friend couldn't understand his words. She was looking at him with confusion, and pain in her eyes. She didn't understand, she couldn't see behind his mask and his last hope in humanity was lost. It had been so easy, like tearing the wings off a butterfly, painless and excruciating at the same time.

 

William did what he had learned to do. He put a smile on his face, and made sure that everyone believed his show. Claire didn't even notice that she just stepped on the last of his already dying faith.

 

“We should probably go back, and give people something to talk about.” William gave her his arm, as the perfect gentleman he was.

 

“I bet they didn't even realize we were missing. I'm curious to hear what they'll say. I'm sure tomorrow we'll be the subjects of all the gossip in this city.”

 

That was probably going to be true. People with too much power also had too much time in their hands.

 

“Well, let's give them their show.”

 

“You talk like we are animals in a circus.”

 

“More or less is exactly what we are, Claire. Animals on stage so that someone else can laugh at us.”

 

The bitterness was back in William's words and this time the young man didn't try to hide it. It was the truth, and it was also time for Claire to open her eyes.

 

They ended up coming back into the ballroom, but no-one had time to do anything because a roar of an explosion alerted people of something going on, and was soon followed by the screams of pain and agony from the people in the streets.

 

***

 

From above, the people walking on the streets looked like ants to Furiad. They were going on with their lives without caring for their fellow humans. When one of them died, or was sick, or needed assistance, no one helped. They all were too focused on themselves to care.

 

Furiad hated them for that. Hated that God had loved those creatures more than anything else in creation, and they didn't understand how lucky they had been. That was one of the reason that pulled Furiad to join Gabriel's cause.

 

He found his target in one of the control units. Hitting it was going to throw many streets of Vega into darkness, but it wasn't enough. Not for Furiad. He wanted to get rid of as many humans as possible even if Gabriel's orders had been different.

 

Casualties were normal in a war, and for Furiad this was just an attack, a small battle in the picture of a bigger war.

 

He attacked without mercy, killing vulnerable and innocent humans, joined by other angels. Gabriel had wanted chaos and that was what he was giving to his General.

 

***

 

David was the first to regain his composure. He was paler than before, and somehow a little shocked, but that didn't stop him from grabbing William's arm and shoving him to the altar.

 

Claire's father was doing the same, even if slightly gentler. It looked like the show must go on, and the two men didn't really care for what was happening. William would have loved to say something, to fight, but David's eyes were full of cold rage.

 

The only reason why William stopped was because he feared that in his state, David could have hurt someone else. Maybe Claire, maybe the soldiers, sending them to die in a blind defense of Vega, maybe someone who only had the fault to be in the way. So he swallowed his tongue and walked to the altar, with Claire by his side.

 

When he met Alex's eyes, who was closer to the altar than many others because of Michael's presence there, he realized that the soldier had watched the exchange, and was now looking at him with different eyes. William didn't doubt that Alex now knew his best kept secret, what had always been hidden behind the closed doors of Whele's house. Yes, David was an abusive bastard, and yes, William was too scared to run.

 

***

 

“Damn it, I knew that this was a terrible idea.” Alex whispered to no one in particular, even if Michael could hear him perfectly. He was ready to spring in action, following the other soldiers, but Michael's strong hand landed on his right shoulder.

 

“It's Gabriel, but I don't know why he's here. Your life is too important to risk you blindly.” The Chosen One was forced to join the Archangel close to the altar, and there he saw something that froze his blood.

 

He had blamed Jeep for living, but his father had loved him. Alex never doubted it. He could still remember the gentle warmth of his hand ruffling his hair, or the way his arms had locked him in bear hugs every time Alex needed it. Now he knew that William never felt the same, that probably the only way David Whele ever touched his son was with violence and hate. If he didn't loathe the man before, he had a good reason to now.

 

“We should be out there, not here, watching people suffer.” he spat with rage, knowing that once again only Michael could hear him.

 

“We must be here. Gabriel is coming.”

 

Unaware of the exchange between Michael and Alex, the preacher was all smiles and gentle words, speaking to a crowd of terrified people, about the bright future of Claire and William, about all the things that they were going to do for Vega.

 

Alex wasn't sure the man himself believed those words. He knew he was trying to calm them down, to make them feel safe, and thought that William should have been the one to talk. William had the power to heal with his words: his voice was warm and gentle, and people trusted him because William was one of the last pure souls in the city. People knew that unconsciously. That was what made William a real leader of the Church.

 

But before the preacher could keep going on and on with his empty promises for a future that was being threatened in this very moment, while people in the streets were still screaming, Gabriel's army slaughtering them and the few soldiers remained, another bang distracted the audience.

 

This one was closer. When the people turned their heads, eyes full of terror and clouded by tears, their worst nightmare was there.The heavy and beautiful carved door was open, almost torn off its hinges, and in the middle of them was Gabriel.

 

He looked like a myth out of angelic tales. A warrior with strength, and a mind that could keep down whole armies alone. He was standing there, looking at everyone with superiority, making it perfectly clear what he thought of every single one of them without speaking.

 

When he began to walk the nave he did it with the security of a general, and in his movements everyone could see the trust in himself, and in his power. The air around him was electric with tension and a power so ancient as to take away people's breath.

 

Michael and Alex were the first ones to break the spell keeping the others locked in their places. The soldier took his place in front of Claire, blocking her from view, while Michael advanced toward his brother.

 

“Don't get on my way Michael. This is none of your business.” His cold and timeless eyes were locked on David Whele. Michael knew his brother had found his victim.

 

“It is, if it threatens Vega.”

 

Gabriel was not himself, Usually he would have loved to spend time verbally sparring with Michael, showing him the faults in his logic, mocking him hoping to raise a reaction from him. But not today. Today he didn't have time to waste.

 

“I'm going to rid your precious Vega from the menace that for too long was allowed to poison this place.”

 

Michael didn't have time to answer before a hooded figure who had, probably been hidden in the ceiling since the beginning of the ceremony dropped gracefully to the floor, putting the sharp blade of his knife against Alex's white throat.

 

“Don't move Michael, and nothing will happen to your precious boy.” With those words his brother was dismissed from GAbriel’s thoughts. Today the war between them was forgotten. Maybe that was good for Michael, otherwise Gabriel would have seen the gaze of pure terror that for a moment made his eyes looking strangely alive. He would have wondered why his brother was so afraid. It wasn't the first time that someone threatened Alex's life. He would have known that this time it had been personal, more personal than it ever was before. He would have realized that things between Alex and Michael had changed in the little time since their last meeting. Fortunately Gabriel was too distracted to see that.

 

***

 

Once that Michael had been taken care of and Alex was incapacitated, Gabriel walked to his real target. He stopped only when he was a few inches from David's face, and if a gaze could kill the man would be a pile of ashes at Gabriel's feet.

 

“I would love to take my time to teach you a lesson. Sadly I can’t right now, but soon, I promise, David. For now I'll only take what's mine, and you'll pay for trying to take him away from me.”

 

David Whele was thrown against a wall by Gabriel's wings, and in the chaos that followed, between the screams of hysteria and fear of the people running to find a refuge, Gabriel had free access to what he really wanted.

 

People weren't even paying attention to William. He had been their only hope and still people made him feel invisible. Someone had grabbed Claire, maybe her father, maybe one of soldiers, but no one had even tried to save William, and that was good. Less time wasted.

 

***

 

William watched in horror as father was thrown against a wall. He had never seen Gabriel so mad before. William knew that Gabriel's temper was terrible, like a night storm of thunders and raging seas, but he had never seen him like this.

 

The archangel's strong arms were wrapped around his slender body and before his mind could process what was happening, warm lips were brushing the shell of his ear.

 

“You belong to me.”

 

William couldn't react, he couldn't even think straight. He had wondered, many times, what would have happened if Alex had claimed Claire back, if he had interrupted the wedding and stole the bride, but never had thought that the groom to be kidnapped. For sure not by Gabriel.

 

It had been a good thing that his mind had been so overwhelmed, because otherwise he would have had a heart attack when Gabriel grabbed him like he was only a weightless doll and flew away, using the huge window as a way out.

 

***

 

As soon as Gabriel left, the blade against Alex's neck disappeared and the noises of fighting in the streets ceased. It was like never happened, but the people in the ballroom knew better. They all had seen Gabriel kidnap William, and now David was screaming for the soldiers to follow the archangel, to take back his son. Like he cared.

 

Of course he didn't. He only cared for the power that was slipping through his fingers. Without him David didn't have any way to gain more control over Vega. Without William his plans for replacing Riesen were as good as old magazines telling stories of a world that existed no more. 

 

“Everyone, stops.”

 

Alex's voice sounded clear and strong, above the chaos. “We are not going to do anything. Gabriel took William Whele, yes, but it doesn't look like the man was fighting him too hard. We are not going to sacrifice soldiers of Vega without knowing what's going on, when the people of this city need all the help we can give them.”

 

David was furious. In the heat of the moment he tried to reach for Alex, to grab his shirt and shake him like he would have done with William. But this time his opponent fought back, punching him in the jaw.

 

“How dare you? What gives you power over Vega?”

 

“I'm a soldier. But you don't care. No one here really care for soldiers and people, you all only want to conserve and protect your power. So I'll speak to you using the only language you understand. I don't want control over this city. But I'm the child saved by Michael. And I say we care for our people first, we find out what happened, how many wounded men and women and children are in the streets. We take care of those people and we save as many of them as we can like we should have done since the beginning.”

 

No one dared to look at Alex while he marched out of the room with Michael by his side. That night everyone saw the Chosen One for the first time, and maybe someone even understood why he had been sent.

 

***

 

The world stopped swirling around William only when he was thrown on a large bed. He could only guess it was Gabriel's. For a moment everything stopped, even his heart. He didn't want to assume, but hopefully, for once, his mind wasn't working on delusion.

 

Then Gabriel joined him and his weight pinned him to the mattress, William felt safe and warm. It was the first time he felt that ways in a long time. They weren't moving and simply enjoyed the closeness.

 

William's heart was beating so fast in his chest that he was sure Gabriel would have been able to hear it even from another room, but the angel’s only reaction was a gentle smile curving his lips. Their eyes were locked together, and slowly a smile formed on William's lips too. It wasn't just a reaction to Gabriel's - it was something that came from deep inside him.

 

One of his elegant hands stroked Gabriel's hair for the first time, slowly drifting to his warm skin. He desperately wanted to feel Gabriel's lips against his fingertips, against his own lips if he was lucky enough, but Gabriel wasn't moving. Instead he was enjoying the gentle strokes of William’s fingers like the cat he really was inside.

 

It was William who took the initiative and pushed his chest against Gabriel's, getting closer so he could cover the archangel's mouth with his own.

 

He tasted like the sea and the moon, everything wild and untamed, and William knew he would become addicted.

 

Kissing Gabriel was like getting too close to the sun. He lost control soon, surrendering everything and submitting to Gabriel’s will. It was like a dam was broken, and Gabriel took possession of William's mouth like he did with his mind a long time ago. They didn't need words; they could understand each other perfectly. Just looking at Gabriel, William gave him his whole consent, and Gabriel took full advantage of it.

 

All night long only the other existed in their small, private world. Nothing else mattered, and it was perfect.

 

Maybe the world was going to frown on their love. Probably many wouldn't understand how William could love the one creature who swore to destroy his kind, but it wasn't important. They understood each other. They had found their perfect match in the other.

 

Story would to be told about the human who fell in love with Gabriel. would those stories hold the truth about their relationship? They didn't know. They didn’t know and didn’t care. They knew what really happened and they didn’t care about the consequence. 

 

Was William a traitor? For some he was going to be. For others he would be someone brave enough to follow his heart.

 

Did Gabriel change his mind now that he mated with a human? No: William was one of a kind, unique in his flows and insecurities.

 

Maybe things were going to change, but no one could know how. For now Gabriel and William were lost in each other's arms, happy and sedated, and war was the furthest thing from their mind.

 

END


End file.
